love me right, baby?
by ot5ever
Summary: Changmin who falls for yunho and doing anything for him while the other one still trying to make his ex-girlfriend comeback to him. How the journey will start?


Musim semi ini akan menjadi musim semi terakhir yang akan Changmin nikmati disekolah ini. ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera merapihkan semua barang-barangnya dan kembali kerumahnya yang terletak lumayan jauh dari seoul. 4 tahun ini sangat melelahkan baginya. bagaimana tidak, ia terus diganggu oleh Jung sialan yang dengan tidak merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan tindakan asusila kepadanya.

Jung sialan itu terlalu sering memeluknya ketika ia sedang mengantri untuk mengambil makanan diwaktu istirahat, menggigit hidungnya, mencium bibirnya didepan semua siswa dan bahkan meraba-raba tubuhnya. ia rasa ia akan menjadi gila bila harus meneruskan hidup disini. yang paling menyebalkan adalah semua perlakuan itu bukan karena mereka sepasang kekasih atau mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Jung Yunho, punya rencana licik untuk membuat Sera kembali kepadanya. dan yeah, Changmin menjadi umpan yang tepat. bukan Changmin tak bisa menolak atau menghentikan semua tetapi ia sudah terlanjur terjebak. Eomma dan Appa nya sudah mengenal baik siapa Yunho dan keluarganya. bahkan Eomma nya menitipkan Changmin selama ia jauh dari keluarganya.

"I think i'm going crazy." teriak changmin lagi-lagi saat yunho mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba.

"ya! kau tidak tahu malu atau memang urat malumu sudah hilang karena cintamu yang sangat gila untuk Sera, eoh? berhenti menciumku ditempat ramai seperti itu, pervert!" ujar Changmin kesal saat tiba-tiba bibirnya diklaim oleh Yunho.

"Min, jangan seperti itu. Sera sedang melihat kita. kau janji kan untuk melakukan apa saja. aku juga hanya meminta tanda terimakasih-mu karena sudah kubelikan tiket konser artis kesayanganmu itu." Yunho dengan cepat meraup bibir Changmin dan menciumnya lembut. tangannya secara refleks melingkar sempurna dipinggang ramping Changmin.

Sementara itu Changmin hanya mengikuti ritme permainan namja sialan itu.

"Ah kenapa ia lama sekali menciumku." tanya Changmin dalam hati. Yunho sudah menciumnya selama 5 menit dan masih belum mau melepaskan bibir plumnya itu. ia bahkan kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"hhh yun- hmmm sto-stop. yunhhh," minta Changmin yang hanya dibalas yunho dengan eratan dipinggangnya yang semakin kencang. Changmin mencoba untuk mendorong Yunho tetapi dirinya malah terdorong cepat kearah tembok yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Changmin, maafkan aku tetapi kenapa bibirmu membuatku kecanduan." itulah kata pertama yang Yunho keluarkan setelah melepaskan bibir Changmin yang sudah membengkak dan memerah. keduanya bernafas tersenggal-senggal. Changmin hanya diam tak membalas perkataan Yunho karena ia masih shock.

"one more kiss, may i?" pinta Yunho yang sudah bersiap untuk menikmati bibir manis milik Changmin.

"Yun, please i'm tired. Sera sudah pergi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. kita bisa sudahi semua ini." Changmin menunjuk toko bunga dimana Sera berdiri tadi.

"DIA SUDAH PERGI? kenapa aku tak sadar." Yunho seolah menyesali mengapa ia tak mendekati Sera saja dan meminta maaf kepadanya. ini bahkan lebih mudah daripada berakting gay dengan Changmin. "Ta-Tapi bolehkah aku menciummu? sekali saja? please?"

"YA! DASAR NAMJA PERVERT. KAU KIRA AKU INI PACARMU YANG BISA KAU CIUM SEMAUMU, EOH? pergi sekarang atau kutelepon Eomma dan melaporkan tindakan asusila ini."

"Changmin! Ya! hey dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan pergi, baby."

Changmin sudah menyimpan rasa itu. sudah lama sampai ia sendiri lupa bagaimana rasanya. ia bahkan mengorbankan segalanya demi Yunho. ia tahu Yunho bukan seorang gay. Bahkan ia benci dengan laki-laki yang hanya menyentuh tangannya. tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Yunho bahkan telah meninggalkan jejak kepunyaan dileher putih Changmin. padahal ia sama sekali bukan milik Yunho. kenapa Changmin harus menjadi bodoh dan membantu orang yang dicintainya mengejar orang lain.

Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak membenci Sera. ia menyukai gadis mungil itu. ia baik dan teman yang asyik untuk diajak berbicara. pintar dan manis. perlu diketahui bahwa Changmin mengenal Sera lebih dulu dari Yunho.

Dulu Sera adalah kekasih Yunho. mereka menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun. tetapi harus berakhir sia-sia karena Yunho selingkuh. tidak, Yunho bukan orang yang jahat. ia melakukan itu karena ia mempunyai masalah yang rumit dengan Sera dulu. ia bahkan tidak tahu darimana mengawali hubungan gelap itu yang sudah berjalan sekitar 6 bulan. tetapi Yunho sangat mencintai Sera-nya. lihat sendiri bukan, ini sudah genap satu tahun Yunho mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sera tetapi ia masih belum bisa untuk melupakannya.

Karena itu Yunho ingin mengambil hati Sera dan mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungannya. tetapi itu hal yang tidak mudah. Dan karena itu ia meminta bantuan Changmin untuk membuat Sera cemburu dan menyadarinya bahwa ia masih mencintai Yunho. bukan tanpa alasan Changmin ingin membantu Yunho.

-flashback-

"Kau! kau mem-membawa kunci jawaban itu?"

"Ti-tidak, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku akan melaporkan ini semua kekepala sekolah. aku punya bukti yang kuat."

"Kumohon jangan. aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu tapi kumohon jangan laporkan aku."

-Flashback End-

Tbc. comments are love^


End file.
